Love in IKEA
by MirandalovesGary1
Summary: After Miranda and Gary miss their flight to Sweden they get carried away in IKEA. Gary falls in love with yet more saucepans ,Miranda falls in love with a new inviting bed and they both fall in even more in love with each other. General Miranda and Gary fluff but Please do not read if underage.
1. Chapter 1

"Gary, we're going to miss the plane." Miranda cried, "Yeah, well we shouldn't have stopped at Burger King." Gary replied, slightly out of breath. Miranda shot him a look. "The Gate's closed." Miranda breathed. "Oh Miranda. I'm sorry." Gary replied, putting his hand on her shoulder. "We can rebook." Miranda leaned into his chest, still out of breath from running.

"We missed the flight to Sweden, but we could always go to the next best thing." Gary said. "What?" Miranda looked up at him. "IKEA." "Yes, I could do with a new bookcase." Miranda replied. "And I can look at the kitchen stuff while we're there." Gary said excitedly.

They arrived at IKEA about half an hour later. "Wow, it's quieter than usual." Gary exclaimed, spotting the homeware floor and letting go of Miranda's hand.

"Gary! Where are you going? I'll get lost in here!" Miranda exclaimed, feeling quite desperate as he ran off to look at yet more saucepans. "Sorry." Gary blushed slightly. "Right well that's my exercise done for the week." Miranda sighed.

"Do you like this one?" Gary asked as he held up a frying pan. "Ooh I love it, is it ergonomic?" Miranda asked sarcastically. "Yes!" Gary's whole face lit up, "Can we buy it?" Miranda shook her head in despair, refusing to share Gary's enthusiasm for a frying pan.

"Okay." Gary sighed, reluctantly putting it back on the shelf and instead heading over to the cutlery. "No Gary! This is boorrriinng!" Miranda moaned, rolling her eyes. "What do you want to look at then?" He questioned. "I don't know, maybe the bedroom decor? All ours is just hand me downs from mum which she loves to remind me about." Miranda puts on her mother's wannabe posh accent, "Your father and I have had a lot of fun on this chair, such fun!"

Miranda shuddered. Gary grinned, watching her with amusement in his eyes as she switched back to her normal awkward self.

"We could have a spontaneous look at the beds?" Gary suggested. "Okay." Miranda shrugged. They walked through the shop and came across a display bedroom, it was quite glamorous. It was dark, grey and sparkly. "I really like this Gary." Miranda said as she glanced around at the decor.

"If you wanted to be spontaneous we could er..." Gary raised his eyebrows suggestively. It took Miranda a while to realise what he meant. A flicker of realisation dawned across her face. "No way Gary! What if someone sees us?" She exclaimed. "There's a wall in the way of the bed. And you're not so innocent, I know all your dirty secrets." Gary said mischievously.

Before Miranda could reply, Gary picked her up, her long legs wrapped around his waist and carried her to the bed. "Gary!" she laughed. "You want to right?" Gary checked, his expression serious as he studies her face. Miranda kissed him and He knew that it was her way of saying yes. Cupping her face in his hands, Gary kissed her lips.

They undressed each other quickly. "You're so beautiful." Gary whispered, pulling her closer towards him. Their naked bodies pressed together, a sense of urgency building. Miranda blushed, her cheeks pink with happiness. "You're just saying that so I'll sleep with you." She said cheekily. Gary grinned, fondling her breasts slightly. His expert tongue tracing her nipples.

Miranda gasped as he moved into her, her back arching as a moan escaped her lips. "Gary..." She pleaded as he sped up, the bed shaking rhythmically. She cried out, Gary covered her mouth with a kiss as she shook beneath him.

They could hear people nearby so they quickly sorted themselves out. "Gary!" Miranda exclaimed as she tripped over a cushion that they'd left on the floor. "Miranda? Whoa! Are you alright?" Gary caught her and helped her up gently, laughing slightly as her cheeks flushed even pinker.

"That was so good." Gary grinned, his brown eyes shining with happiness as he looked at Miranda. "Yes, now we can say we've had (mouthes) *sex in IKEA." Miranda laughed, "Come on, let's go and get some food." She grabbed his hand. "I wonder why you're so hungry?" Gary raised his eyebrows innocently. "Gary Preston! I think you know why." Miranda whispered cheekily as she dragged him to the cafè.


	2. Chapter 2

"That bed was so nice." Miranda said. "Yeah, but it's flatpack." Gary replied as they finished their Swedish meatballs. "So! Seeing as you're so 'Alpha-male', you'll have no trouble." Miranda smiled. "And I'll help." She added, starting on her enormous slice of cake. Gary grinned imagining Miranda attempting to put flatpack furniture together.

"Please." Miranda widened her brown eyes at him and pouted slightly. "Oh no, not the eye thing." Gary laughed, her eyes actually melted him. It's fair to say he didn't take much convincing.

They picked the bed up from the depot. "Can you give me a hand Miranda?" Gary asked as he attempted to lift the box. "I'm afraid not. What about the baby?" Miranda said, her expression serious for once. Gary's face dropped, "what baby?" "Me, I'm the baby." Miranda laughed hysterically, "I got you good!" "Miranda!" Gary swatted at her playfully although he was smiling.

Gary managed to carry the box to the car which fitted easily on the back seat. "Are you driving?" Miranda asked him, "sure." Gary's agreed. "Good, because I'm very tired." Miranda yawned, getting into the passenger seat. "Did I wear you out a little bit?" Gary asked, his eyes twinkling. "Naughty!" Miranda smiled, squeezing his hand.

Miranda fell asleep almost instantly, Gary looked over at her and smiled, he didn't think he'd ever been so happy. He'd introduced Miranda to all sorts of things in the bedroom department much to their mutual enjoyment. Although Miranda was a beginner, Gary was a great teacher.

"Miranda babes, we're home." Gary said softly. "Give me a minute." Miranda said without even opening her eyes. "I'll take the box up." Gary replied, she nodded slightly.

Miranda still hasn't come up to the flat by the time Gary had dismantled their old bed. He'd reminisced about the memories, this was the bed where he had first made love to Miranda although now they had an excuse to 'christen' the new one.

"Hi!" Miranda skipped into the room, "hey, you okay?" Gary smiled at her. "Yes, I'm not tired anymore." She replied, smiling up at him. "Good." Gary embraced her.

"So, how's it going?" Miranda asked, surveying the room which was scattered with screw drivers and other assorted tools. "Well, I've done the base no thanks to you."Gary replied, "Rude!" She laughed. "I just have to attach the the headboard." Gary added, kissing Miranda's forehead to let her know he was joking. "Can I help with anything now then?" Miranda asked. "You could put the new duvet cover on?" "I'll try my best." Miranda grimaced.

"Help! Gary, I'm stuck." Miranda exclaimed a few minutes later, wriggling about inside the duvet cover. "Oh my god. Miranda!" Gary was practically crying with laughter as he went to rescue her.

"It's not funny Gary! It's hard to breathe in here." Her voice was slightly muffled. Gary managed to compose himself and pulled her out. Miranda emerged very hot and out of breath. "Blimey, are you alright?" Gary asked, an amused look on his face as he gently smoothed down her hair. Miranda nodded, still out of breath.

"There!" Gary announced proudly, approximately 5 seconds before the plush headboard fell down. He frowned, "What! How did that happen?" He grumbled. "Gary, there's screws left over as well." Miranda said. "Not helping!" Gary replied as he muttered under his breath, trying to fix his mess. "Fine, if you don't want my help." Miranda flounced out in mock anger. "Miranda! Oh! I am never buying anything from IKEA again." Gary swore.

Gary managed to complete the assembly of the bed and had calmed down slightly but his frustrations were still running high. "Miranda, I've finished the bed." He called out.

"Oohh, it's lovely! Very chic." Miranda's face lit up. Gary put his arm around her. "Thank you Gary." She smiled, the bedroom looked a lot more inviting now. Gary dimmed the lights and pulled her closer.

"Do you want something?" Miranda asked sweetly, "Yeah." Gary replied, his face serious. "What?" She questioned, raising her eyebrows. "You." Gary answered, "let's go to bed."

Miranda knocks him on to the bed and snogs him. This type of kiss makes Gary's pulse quicken and all they can think about is each other. They break apart for breath. Gary grins at Miranda as he undresses her, watching her eyes sparkle with delight.

Miranda's body is pressed against his chest, they're both undressed by this point. She can tell how desperate Gary is, the frustration from earlier is clear and she is the ultimate stress reliever.

Miranda's hands are entangled in his dark hair as his hands skim over her hips and onto her waist, the kiss escalating quickly. Gary barely holds back a groan at the feel of her curves.

Miranda's breathing quickens as she sits up, Gary inhales sharply as his eyes move down her body. Miranda meets his gaze, biting her lip in anticipation. "You're so sexy." He breathes, grinning up at her, Miranda's expression full of happiness.

Gary plays with her ample breasts, tweaking her nipples. She moans quietly, sending shivers down his spine. He moves down and fingers her intensely. Miranda is sighing his name by this point, barely able to keep still. Gary teases with his hand.

"Please." Miranda begged, pushing her hips closer. He played for a bit longer until they were both absolutely desperate.

Miranda climbed on top of him, Gary could tell she is aroused from the way her brown eyes darken as his hips buck against hers.

"Gary...oohh." Miranda rode him, quickly reaching her climax. She gasped, falling against him, her hair a curtain around her face as she looks down at him adoringly. "Hello." Gary smiles, reaching up to tuck a bit of hair behind her ear. "Hi." Miranda manages, her breathing ragged. They pause to get their breath back.

Gary pushes Miranda onto her back, her legs apart as he licked the cum that was proof of Miranda's pleasure. Her gasps turn into moans as he kisses every part of her he can reach. Miranda pulls at his shoulders, bringing him back to her. Gary slips back into her warmth and hears her shakily exhale against his cheek, "You're so beautiful." He whispers.

His arms are wrapped round Miranda's waist, holding her tightly. He thrusts into her from behind, the movement forces her to inch up the mattress, her hands gripping the sheets.

Miranda moans but Gary is relentless. He carries on, "Please Gary!" She cries out, each orgasm more powerful than the last. Gary doesn't relent until Miranda is soaked, whimpering and begging him to stop. "Fuck." He groaned.

Miranda clung onto him, her arms around his neck. "I love you baby." Gary kissed her cheek. "Love you too Gary." Miranda replied, still breathless. Their heartbeats eventually slowing.


End file.
